


What Rules?

by Kayslalaworld



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alive Pack, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Dead Gerard Argent, Dead Kate Argent, Dead Victoria Argent, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Multi, Oblivious Stiles Stilinski, Pining, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-05-18 20:52:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19342417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayslalaworld/pseuds/Kayslalaworld
Summary: Stiles has never been good at following the rules, let alone the rule don't touch anything. His habit of rule breaking just might get him into some trouble though, and he just might drag some others along.





	1. Never play with Magical Artifacts

**Author's Note:**

> Eh summary is not very good. I'm planning to do a lot with this fic, explore various story-lines and tropes. So just be patient with me please. Its not particularly slow-burn but it could be seen that way. So many poly-amorous relationships! Stetopher is my life so that is the main relationship. I picked random things from canon to keep but mostly it doesn't follow at all. Also the words in italics are Stiles inner monologue. Well i hope you enjoy. Feedback is welcome. Can't say it will be on a regular schedule but i will try my best.

Stiles was beginning to think maybe playing with magical artifacts left over in a dead witch’s cabin was maybe not the best idea.

This sentiment was reflected in the grumpy looking toddler currently glaring at him from across the room, Stiles was obviously impressed that Derek kept his impressive eyebrows even while magically transformed into a child.

Of course now was not the time to be thinking about that, now was the time for panic and solutions to the problem. Stiles however was only having luck with the panic portion, solutions didn’t seem to be in the agenda just yet.

_Okay Stilinski, think. How does one reverse another’s magic? Obviously by taking out the source, however in this case the source is already dead so what is plan B?_

Stiles had no idea what plan B was, even the artifact he used had vanished in a puff of smoke after he had inadvertently used it.

_Step one Stiles, never blame yourself, Derek should know better than to startle someone while they are rummaging through a dead witch’s house. Oh shit, he’s going to kill me if I ever figure out how to turn him back_.

Small Derek was at this point thinking something quite similar, it involved a lot of mental torture and a slow death for the mole-dotted teenager.

“Stiles I swear to God, you better have some idea on how to undo this, I’m not reliving my childhood a second time.” Derek wanted to sound menacing but came out whiny instead.

Stiles gulped, “ Of course I have an idea Sourwolf, I’m just going to need some time. In the mean time why don’t we call the pack? I could use some help and while you are still you mentally _(Thank God)_ you are physically somewhat vulnerable at the moment. So that means you need protection, probably, I mean do you still have your wolfy powers or are they gone like your beard?”

Ignoring the boys rambling Derek just glared, however he was internally checking to see if he could shift. Stiles watched as the baby Derek pouted, and watched as his eyes flashed red, however there was no other change. No claws, or fangs, or loss of eyebrows and sudden sideburns.

So Derek was still all werewolf but seemingly had no control of the change, which had to mean something but Stiles just wasn’t sure what it meant yet.

“Okay. So red eyes indicate you are still the mighty Alpha you were before but seems like the spell affects your ability to shift or maybe that specific age affects it. When exactly does a werewolf child learn to shift? Is it natural, instinctual, or maybe taught later on? You know I’ve meaning to asked this before, but are there like schools for adolescent werechildren? Or are you guys mostly normal until a certain age?” Stiles paused in his ramblings when he noticed Derek’s glowing eyes and puffed out cheeks, that would be his murder face on adult Derek.

“Hmm, nevermind. I’ll just call Scott. We can probably hide you out at his house until we sort out this mess.” Stiles pulled out his cell and made the call, unfortunately it seemed Scott was busy. _Fuck. Who besides Scott can I call? Where is the safest place for a de-aged Alpha werewolf? Where? Ah Ha! I know just the place._

The grin that spread across the boy’s face was enough to send shivers down Derek’s spine. “Come on tinywolf, I know just the place to hide you.” Stiles held out his hand and reluctantly Derek took it, because no matter what he said the usually gruff man did trust the boy.

They left the witch’s cabin, Stiles muttering a few spells to keep others out, and headed through the preserve to where Stiles had parked his jeep. It took longer than necessary due to Derek’s now tiny legs, and Stiles continuously tripping due to his inability to watch where he was going because he was watching a small frustrated Derek.

Finally they made it, and Stiles realized there was a small problem. “I don’t have a car seat. You are way to small, if we get in a wreck or pulled over we’re in trouble.” Derek rolled his eyes. “ I suggest you don’t do either of those things then. I’ll sit in the back, that way it will be safer and I won’t be seen as easily. By the way, where are we going?” Stiles nodded his acceptance of Derek’s idea, and merely grinned again at his question.

“You’ll see buddy. Somewhere safe, where no one will think to look for you.” Derek was skeptical but merely shrugged and allowed the boy to help him into the jeep, glaring when Stiles insisted on doing the seatbelt himself.

Stiles ruffled his hair, then snatched his hand back when Derek tried to bite him, before making his way to the drivers side. Getting in he thought about his plan, it was solid enough but there would be a few bumps. The two biggest being his tiny charge in the back and the owner of his planned hide out.

_Relax Stiles, everything will work out fine. Besides Derek can’t do much right now and well you have the other wrapped around your little finger._ Grunting in satisfaction Stiles began the journey from the preserve to the city, roughly twenty five minutes saw them to their destination.

Said destination was one of the nicer apartment complexes of downtown Beacon Hills. Stiles began humming as he pulled into the parking garage, searching for a spot near the entrance. I _should really invest in making a handicap parking permit. Oh wait that’s illegal and everyone would recognize my car, still I need a way to get better spots. Hmm, its something to think about anyway._

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts Stiles zips into a spot and bounds out and around the car. Opening the passenger door and pulling the seat forward he reaches to unbuckle and pick up Derek. Derek allows this, but his pout indicates he’s not to thrilled about it.

“Suck it up little man, its just faster this way.” Still carrying the tiny werewolf Stiles makes his way to the elevator, he pushes the button for the fifteenth floor and away they go. Derek is curious as to where they’re going and who Stiles trusts enough to hide him with. Minutes pass as they ride up until finally it stops at the right floor.

Stiles walks down the hall to the last door on the left, apartment 27 A, before setting Derek down and fishing in his pocket for something. Triumphantly he removes a key-ring, he shows it to Derek with one of his goofy smiles, and begins searching for what Derek can only assume is the right key. The problem is there is a lot of keys on the key-ring and many look similar, Stiles doesn’t seem to concerned though.

He merely picks through a couple before selecting one, he unerringly puts it in the lock and turns the key. He pushes the door in and gestures for Derek to go inside, as soon as they are both in he closes the door and locks it behind him.

“Home sweet home. Well at least for now anyway. So you thirsty? Hungry maybe?” Derek shakes his head, sniffing to get a feel of the place. There is a scent, faint, as if someone hasn’t been here in a while, one he feels like he should know. Its mingled with a few others, also familiar, yet he can’t put his finger on what he smells. Its when he looks around that he figures out just who this apartment belongs to.

The furnishings are expensive yet tasteful, everything picked to compliment each other, but it’s the bookshelves across the back wall that scream money. Floor to ceiling, with rare books on magic and several first editions by world famous authors. Only one person Derek knew had this kind of taste and money.

His uncle, Peter Hale.

The man who Derek worked hard to ignore and barely allowed to remain in his pack. Stiles saw the exact moment Derek realized whose apartment they were in, his face became tense and his frown deepened.

“Don’t worry about it Derbear, he’s not going to show up here. Him and Chris have a place now, he hasn’t been here in weeks and won’t unless I call him. I’m the only one who comes here, trust me.” Derek merely nodded, not bothering to even look at Stiles.

_Damn this is going to be harder than I thought. Well no time like the present, lets see what Peter’s books have to say._


	2. Always properly feed Werechildren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I should let you guys know I do not plan things out well or at all. So this story is coming at you spur of the moment every time, i'll post when the inspiration to write hits and i pop out a chapter. But thanks for reading and the comments and kudos. Much appreciated.

Nothing. Nada. Zilch. Zero.

That’s what Peter’s books had to say. Oh they had some interesting information, but nothing that would help with this situation.

Maybe Stiles would have more luck if he was better versed in ancient languages, but considering some of them didn’t even exist anymore he wasn’t feeling too bad. Glancing up he looked to the couch were Derek had staked a claim, seeing that after six hours of being tiny he finally was relaxing.

He had burrowed down into the couch, blanket wrapped around him like he was a tiny burrito. Honestly it made him look impossibly cute, something Stiles was never going to let Derek live down.

Stiles had of course snapped pictures to use as future blackmail, and as a memento for when he hopefully reversed this curse.

_Huh. Curse. Is it a curse or some kind of protection spell gone wrong? These are important factors to know._ Stiles continued musing to himself, going over everything he had done to end up in this situation.

He had been searching the cabin when he had found the weird artifact, some kind of round puzzle, and had immediately began fiddling with it. He was sure he was close to figuring out how to solve it when Derek had burst in, startling the young mage and causing him to apparently make a wrong move.

The question is though, why had the spell, or curse, affected Derek and not Stiles who had been holding the artifact.

_Maybe my magic shielded me? Or it doesn’t work on magic users in general?_ Good questions but ultimately useless.

The reason didn’t matter at this point, only solving the problem did. The problem was currently staring at him with big eyes, and lips pouting dramatically.

Stiles rolled his eyes, an obvious attempt to not be affected by the puppy dog eyes currently burrowing into the side of his head. “What Derek? What’s the face for? You know I can’t read minds _(Yet)_ so spit it out man.”

Derek sat up, still wrapped like a burrito, and made a face. It was half exasperation, half constipation in Stiles’ opinion. “I’m hungry. Is there anything to eat?” As if on cue the tiny Derek’s stomach grumbled, causing Stiles to snicker.

“Yeah I bought groceries the other day. I’m here a lot so I always have snacks around at the very least. I think there is sandwich stuff, want a sandwich?” Stiles was already making his way to the kitchen, happy to move around after hours of research, not bothering to wait for a reply. Stiles pulled out all the ingredients necessary to make a turkey club, he made two for each of them.

He figured Derek was still a werewolf, even if a he was a miniature one at the moment, and would appreciate the extra food. Plating the sandwiches he returns to the living room, not before snagging some drinks from the fridge first of course, and sets one plate before the small wolf burrito hogging the couch. Chuckling to himself he takes the recliner and proceeds to eat.

He watches as Derek detangles himself to get to his food, small grunts of frustration occur when it proves more difficult that he thought, before small hands emerge and grab the plate. Stiles watches slightly grossed out, yet fascinated, as Derek consumes the meal with gusto.

In less than five minutes both sandwiches are gone and the child is eyeing Stiles’ second club with hunger. Not wanting to be a victim of what would probably be the saddest werewolf mauling in history Stiles hands over his plate.

Derek happily accepts and proceeds to go to town on the poor sandwich, again Stiles is mildly disturbed. He’s seen grown Derek take down two whole pizzas by himself with more restraint than little Derek is.

_I wonder if younger werewolves need more food or if their metabolism works faster? Or is this another affect of the spell/curse/whatever we are dealing with?_

When he finishes he seems calmer and puts on his ‘I’m in control face’ and turns to Stiles. “So have you figured out how to undo this yet?”

Grimacing Stiles shakes his head, “Not yet, I haven’t even found anything concerning age spells. You might have noticed Peter has a lot of books but they’re hardly labeled or organized in anyway that makes sense to anyone but him. I’ve got through at least eighteen texts so far but at this rate it will be a month before I can go through all of them. So here is where you might get upset. I know you and Peter are not on the best of terms but maybe we should call him to help. Hey don’t make that face at me! Do you wanna be stuck like this for possible weeks?”

Stiles was pacing by now, frustrated to the point of extreme hand gestures.

Derek was not pleased, but he had to admit that he couldn’t expect the teen to figure this out all by himself. He was only a beginner in the art of magic, and while he seemed talented he still lacked experience.

Experience that one particular wolf in their pack had, so he was just going to have to suck it up and ask for Peter’s help.

“Fine. Call him. See if he will help.” Derek couldn’t hide his distaste but Stiles didn’t hold it against him. Peter was a developed taste, not everyone could stomach him.

Stiles quickly pulled out his cell and dialed Peter, the phone rang and rang, and right before Stiles thought it was going to go to voicemail it was picked up.

“This had better be important darling, me and Christopher were trying to enjoy some us time.” Stiles made a grossed out face at Peter’s implication at what the two men had been up to, forgetting for a second that the man couldn’t actually see him.

“It is important. I need your help. More specifically Derek and I need your help. There was an incident at the witch’s cabin and now we have a predicament. And I could really use your advice and knowledge, because honestly I’m out of my depth man.” It took Stiles a minute to realize he was crying by the end, he hadn’t realized how upset he truly was at his lack of ability.

He was supposed to be the problem solver, the one with the answers and a plan.

“Hush now pet. Everything will be fine I’m sure. No one is dead correct?”

“Yeah. We’re all alive.”

“There you see? Its obviously the worst thing that could have happened. Now take it from the top. Tell me everything that occurred.” And Stiles did, explaining the killing of the witch, searching her cabin, playing with the artifact, and finally Derek being transformed.

“Hmm, playing with unknown objects could get you killed you know? As it is I think I know how to fix the problem. Where are you and Derek currently?”

Stiles hesitated, he hadn’t particularly ever told Peter that he frequently used his apartment, or that he had a key, or even knew it existed. Stiles had started using it shortly after Peter and Chris became an item, Peter was hardly ever there so all Stiles had to do was remove his scent and Peter never knew the difference. He made sure that everything was always in the correct place, plus he had warded the place himself to alert him if someone ever came by.

“Uh we are currently at your downtown apartment, you know the one with most of your book collection?”

There was a silence before Peter responded, “Alright. Christopher and I will be there soon. We will talk about certain things at a later point. And Stiles make sure all my books are but back correctly, if even one is out of place or heaven help you damaged you will be punished accordingly.” And with that he hung up.

Stiles gulped, Peter rarely threatened him and if he did it was rarely serious. _No you are not slightly turned on by the prospect of punishment, do you hear me Stilinski? Mind out of the gutter, now!_

So Stiles got to work putting away the books, when finished he fell into the recliner and sighed. He turned to Derek, who happened to be passed out on the couch, little hands clasping the blanket to his chest.

Stiles mentally aww’d, snapping a picture for posterity. Stiles was going to have an entire file named ‘Cute baby Derek pics’ by the end of this mess.

Hey some good things come with the bad. Stiles decided he needed to rest for a bit, save some energy for the verbal sparring that was most likely to occur later.

He closed his eyes and waited.


	3. Bromance to the rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah-ha chapter 3! I surprise myself with this one. It's longer than normal but that's just how it came to be. Hope you guys enjoy. BTW you guys can find me on Tumblr under the same username Kayslalaworld if you wanna chat about the story or teen wolf in general. Also might be leaning towards Daddy kink but not 100% sure yet, let me know what you think. Anyway enjoy, and i will hopefully get the next one out sooner, but no promises. Oh one more thing the bolded text is peter's inner thoughts just as the italics is Stiles.

It was an hour before Stiles heard the door open. He sat up as Peter walked through the door, Chris following close behind.

Stiles was still amazed that both men could pull off V-necks with out coming off as total douchebags, well Peter still came off as one but that was more of a personality thing. Stiles of course hid his ogling, pretending to still be half asleep.

Stretching he stood and stared at Derek who had promptly woken up as the door had opened, Derek quickly discarded his blanket and stood grimly beside Stiles. The four men, or three and one pint size Alpha, stared at each other tensely.

“So you really did turn Derek back into a child, I was half hoping it was a joke. Well doesn’t matter, its simple enough. Common spell really, witch’s love their clichés after all. All we need to do to get Derek back to normal is a kiss. One of true love of course.”

Derek and Stiles stared blankly at the older werewolf, honestly to shocked for words.

_Really? That’s it? True loves kiss? How the hell did I not think of that? Why is it so damn cliché?_

“So someone just has to kiss me and I’ll be myself again?” Derek seemed less than thrilled but had a small look of hope in his eyes, seems he wasn’t to sure about the true love part.

“Well go on you two. Make with the curse breaking, we haven’t got all night. Some of us had plans for the evening.” Peter waved between the two of them flippantly, indicating they should make a move. Derek and Stiles looked at each other, both very confused.

“Uh dude. Not to be rude or anything but I only like you as a friend. While I would love a bromance, romance isn’t on the table. Sorry.”

Derek frowned, “ Don’t call me dude. And no offense taken, I don’t like you like that either.”

Peter stared at them, a slightly confused look on his face, like he was trying to piece together a puzzle and he was missing a piece. “So you two aren’t secretly dating? If that’s true then various members of the pack are going to be losing money to miss Martin soon. Sadly myself included. You both showed all the signs, being secretive, jumpy when the other is mentioned, and you even smell like each other more. But you two aren’t dating?”

Peter’s entire being reeked skeptical, from his tone to his face.

“Look man me and Derek have a bond, bros, but nothing more. The thing is we both have certain secrets the other knows about but no one else knows. Of course we’re close, how many times have we saved each other’s ass? Anyway Derek has someone already, and I have feelings for another, so no romance is going on between me and Sourwolf.” Stiles’ arms were flailing about, trying to physically get his point across.

Yeah he thought Derek was hot, may have even had a small crush on him at some point, but he knew, just like he knew with Lydia, that they were better off as friends.

That didn’t change the fact that they were back at square one now.

Stiles turned to Derek, “Do you think you and Braeden are to true loves kiss level yet? Not that I’m rushing you or anything, but seems like our best bet at the moment. Unless the love can be platonic, like from a friend or relative?” The last question was directed at Peter, who was still studying them closely.

“I suppose anything is possible, true love, while usually described as romantic love, could also be seen as a pure platonic love. Literature is always up for interpretation after all. Plus witches are just crafty enough to pull something like that.”

Stiles nodded to himself, his thoughts ran along the same lines.

He looked at Derek, “It’s up to you bro, we can call Braeden or we can try the platonic loves kiss thing first. Hell we’ll get the whole town to kiss you if that’s what it takes to get you back to normal!”

Derek’s face scrunched up in thought, his prominent eyebrows furrowing. “I don’t really want to get Braeden involved. Honestly I don’t think our relationship is at the level needed anyway, it’s too new. Stiles I can honestly say that after these last few years you are the person I trust the most. I consider you a true friend.”

Stiles wasn’t going to lie, he was a little choked up at Derek’s pronouncement. He knew he considered the wolf as a friend but was almost certain that the older man barely tolerated him. Stiles scratched the back of his head awkwardly, for once at loss as to what to say.

_Man up Stilinski! It’s up to you to lift this curse, or at least try. Man its going to be awkward if it doesn’t work._

Resigning himself Stiles knelt down to Derek’s level, still a little to tall to be level but it was close enough. Without giving himself a chance to second guess himself Stiles leaned in an placed a quick gentle peck onto Derek’s lips.

For a second there was no change, it seemed like it hadn’t worked. Stiles sighed in disappointment, seems like his idea was wrong. He falls over however when a large POP sound occurs right next to him, smoke is flowing around the run in twister like motion.

In the center of said twister stands a now adult Derek. Stiles jumps up gleefully, clapping his hands excitedly.

“It worked! Holy shit, I can’t believe it actually worked. I am from here on out known as Stiles the Cursebreaker.”

In his excitement Stiles runs up to Derek and hugs him, then proceeds to pat him all over. “Man I’ve never been happier to see that grumpy face Sourwolf. I’m not gonna lie I was worried for a minute there. I thought you were going to have to experience puberty for a second time. And honestly I’m too young to be a father.”

Stiles was babbling at this point, completely forgetting that he and Derek were not alone. Derek however was paying attention to the two other men, enough to see Peter’s face go from mild curiosity to closed off and aloof, and see Chris’s face scrunch up in distaste.

“Well dear nephew it seems your predicament as been alleviated. Perhaps next time you go to clean out a witch’s lair you bring a professional, someone who is not known for causing trouble with their wondering hands.” Peter almost immediately regretted his words, he hadn’t meant to be so harsh but feelings were a tricky thing.

Derek glared at the older man, knowing Peter’s comment was meant as a barb against Stiles.

Stiles however was paying no attention to the conversation, he, in his post curse breaking high, had begun to scribble in a journal that he seemingly pulled from nowhere.

Chris shaking himself out of his thoughts spoke for the first time that night, “Peter perhaps we should go now. I’m sure Derek and Stiles have a lot to talk about.”

Stiles did hear that, and turned to look at the man quizzically. “Huh? What would me and Derek need to talk about? Did you need to talk to me about something Sourwolf? Because honestly I need to keep this train of thought going, can you imagine how many stories change their meaning if you change the relationship between the two people sharing a “True love’s kiss”, honestly it could be fundamental.”

Stiles was practically bouncing, his eyes so bright they seemed to glow.

Chris couldn’t help himself he scoffed, “Look there is no need to hide it anymore. We won’t tell anyone about your relationship, there is no need to pretend. Obviously you and Derek have something special.” Chris could taste the bitterness in his words, Peter was absently nodding is agreement.

The bounce was sucked right out of Stiles, he didn’t understand.

For whatever reason the two older men seemed upset, and they were completely misunderstanding the relationship between himself and Derek, even though they had already explained they weren’t an item. Frustrated Stiles set aside his journal, hands going to hips he turned and gave the two men a sharp look.

“I don’t get what you guys aren’t understanding. Me and Derek,” He motioned between them, “ are not dating. Or anything like that. We are friends, allies, pack-mates, and whatever other platonic relationship two people can have. Derek is in a committed, I’m pretty sure, relationship with Braeden. They have been for the last few months. Now if you could please stop raining on my parade, I would like to bask in my awesomeness just a little more.” Stiles harrumphed before turning around back to his journal.

Derek looked at the older men, amusement written all over his face.

“What Stiles said. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go meet up with my girlfriend. I’ve been ignoring her calls so she’s probably pissed by now. See you later Stiles.” Derek left with Stiles merely waving in reply.

Peter looked at Chris, who merely shrugged before turning back to the boy. Clearing his throat to get Stiles’ attention, Peter waited until the boy looked at him.

“It seems we may have been wrong. We apologize for our behavior.”

Stiles shrugged, “It’s all good. Misunderstandings happen.”

“Yes. Now while that’s out of the way how about we talk about something else. Something along the lines of you explaining how you knew about this apartment, how you got in, and why it smells like you’ve been practically living here?” Peter raised an eyebrow questioningly, a faint smirk appearing when Stiles began to turn red and started spluttering.

_Quick! What is good rational reason that he will totally accept? Fuck! There isn’t one!_

“Uh well you see…. um there is a great explanation for all of that. However shouldn’t we focus on what’s really important? We totally broke a curse and perhaps unraveled centuries of storytelling. I mean the potential of new stories that could now be written!” Stiles knew he was buried deep and was now just trying to not bury himself any deeper.

Peter merely stared.

“Agh! Stop looking at me like that, fine you want the truth? I’ll tell you. Sometime last year I did some research, and I may have stumbled upon the knowledge of your living arrangements. Look you know me, I have to have information to survive. There is no way I could go on and not know where your evil lair was!

So I did some digging, of course, found it, cased it out for about a month and then eventually figured out which one of your keys was to here and copied it. I made sure to hide my scent at first, especially when you were still actively living here. I warded the place as a means of protection and a way to monitor if you were home or not.

Eventually you essentially moved in with Chris and stopped coming here, but you never officially moved out, so I kept coming. Mostly for the books but also just became a place that I could go without anyone knowing where I was. A safe haven of sorts I guess. Sorry.” Stiles explanation was running together, a stream of consciousness continuously streaming.

He stumbled at the apology, Peter would know he didn’t actually mean it.

“Hmm. I see. You know Stiles you could have just asked me to come over to research from my collection. While I hate the idea of the other idiots in Derek’s little pack knowing where I live, you are, as always, an exception dear boy. You needn’t have gone to such lengths. I take it you kept everything in good shape. I would hate to have to scar that pretty face of yours if you so happened to damaged one of those books.” Peter’s claws were out, a threatening display.

Stiles quickly shook his head, “Nope. Everything is in pristine shape, I kept a list of the pages I was on and always made sure the books were in the correct order. I know those books are more valuable than their weight in gold.”

“Good boy. Seems I won’t have to maim you after all.” Peter was very pleased, even more so when he noticed his words had an interesting affect on the boy. He sniffed lightly, taking in the spicy aroma of faint arousal.

**Interesting. Very interesting indeed.**

“Well now that this ordeal has been settled why don’t we get back to our evening Christopher?” Peter waltzed out of the apartment without waiting for a reply. Chris merely shrugged and followed, leaving a very confused Stiles behind.


	4. Party Planning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah another chapter completed! And this quickly as well! It seems they get longer as I go. I wrote this chapter at work and it was like i was possessed by the muses, it just flowed out and flowed perfectly. As i said before i have no plan or outline for this story, I just write what comes to me. Anyway hope you guys enjoy!

If Stiles saw one more PDA moment he was going to scream. Of course, at that exact moment Erica and Cora decided it would be a great time to start making out, in the middle of a coffee shop in broad daylight.

Stiles officially hated couples, he cursed everyone who was currently in a happy relationship.

“Ugh can you guys not? If I get another glance at either of your tongues, I’m gonna barf.”

Stiles then proceeded to mock puke when Cora purposely licked into the blonde’s mouth, making sure the mole-dotted teen had a perfect view.

Backing away Erica grinned at Stiles, “Aw don’t be like that Batman. Isn’t this one of your fantasies anyway? Two incredibly hot girls making out in front of you.”

Rolling his eyes Stiles shot her the bird. “While I will admit to having such fantasies at one point, I can assure you it did not involved either of you. Plus, I would definitely not set the scene in a coffee shop. I would go for someplace more romantic, like an Italian villa that I happen to own. And if we were going full fantasy Boyd would need to be here, I always need another man involved. Someone strong and dominant, just my type.”

Stiles was suddenly lost in a very vivid fantasy involving a warm breeze, silk sheets, and not one pair, but two sets of hands caressing his body.

“Ew. Stop. Whatever you’re imagining just stop please. I don’t want the scent of your arousal on me.” Cora’s face scrunched in distaste, a hand flapping like she was trying to dissipate the scent.

Erica on the other hand looked positively gleeful, “Ooo do tell Stiles. What are you thinking about? Or better yet who? Give Mama all the juicy details.”

“Who says I’m thinking of anything or anyone in particular? Fantasies are fiction Erica, they aren’t meant to be realistic. Anyway, can we get back to what we came here to do anyway? You wanted my help planning Boyd’s birthday party so let’s get back to that.”

Stiles was nervous, he never planned to tell anyone about his crush, but Erica was like a bloodhound when it came to gossip, she just wouldn’t stop until she got her answers. Erica gave him a suspicious glance but seemed to let the issue go, for now anyway.

“Well as you know this the big one. Eighteen! He’s gonna be a legal man. It must be spectacular! I’m talking better than Lydia party levels. Nothing less for my,” she glanced at Cora,” I mean our, man.”

Cora merely rolled her eyes, with an indulgent smile aimed at the blonde.

“Speaking of Lydia, why aren’t we asking for her help? She is the designated party planner extraordinaire. Like wouldn’t you want the Queen of parties helping you plan?” Stiles didn’t actually care but he was curious.

Erica pursed her lips, giving a side glance to Cora, who merely lifted a single eyebrow in response. Stiles would never cease to be amazed by how the Hale’s could communicate purely by eyebrows.

“We are currently not on speaking terms with Lydia. Which happens to actually be your fault Batman.” Erica gave him look that was a cross between annoyed and disappointed.

Stiles gasped, “My fault!? What did I do?” Stiles was honestly confused, usually he had an idea if he caused mischief but not this time.

“How about the fact you and my brother were supposed to be a thing? We were all betting on it. The only person who didn’t see it was Lydia. So, when Peter came over the other day and told us you and Derek weren’t in a secret relationship and that Derek was actually seeing Braeden, miss Perfect proceeded to claim her winnings. Each of us lost a hundred bucks. Poor Peter lost even more. Even Malia was certain you two were an item and she has no sense for those kinds of things.” Cora was actually glaring at him by this point, seems she was very upset to have lost the bet.

Stiles just stared at them wide eyed, then burst out laughing. He couldn’t help it, he apparently single handedly fueled a Lydia shopping trip. No wonder she had been nice to him the other day by buying him a comic he wanted.

Wiping his eyes, he calmed himself down, ignoring the she-wolves' glares. “Next time why don’t you guys just ask before making such a bet? I could have saved you some money, or better yet got on some of the action myself.”

Erica pursed her lips, “Come on it wasn’t like it was an outrageous idea. You always smell like arousal when you’re around him and you guys seem super close at times. Of course, we thought you two might be together. Anyway, Cora says your exactly Derek’s type, and you two would be cute together. Plus, I like you more than that Braeden chick.”

“Hey! Braeden isn’t that bad; you just need to hang out with her sometime. She wicked smart and hella funny. Honestly, she’s exactly the kind of person Mr. Grumpywolf needs. She doesn’t put up with his mellow dramatic bullshit.”

Stiles was going continue but his phone started chirping, indicating he was receiving a message. Opening his phone, he checked the message, surprised to see it was from Chris.

Please come by when you get a chance- Chris.

Stiles sent an affirmative reply and then turned back to his friends. “So back to business. I take it we will be using the loft for the party, or were you planning to get Derek to rent out a location? You know Derek is only gonna want a quiet get together, pack only kind of deal. So how can we convince him to let us throw what I’m sure you’re wanting to be a major blow out?”

Erica sent him a what can only be described as a syrupy smile, one that put Stiles on edge immediately. Danger alarms were going off in his head, do not engage they were screaming.

_Oh man I’m going to end up regretting ever agreeing to help plan this thing._

“Actually that’s why we needed your help. You see we already talked to Derek about renting out a club, he was unfortunately against the idea. We would have settled with the loft but its currently going through renovations so it’s no longer a viable option. That’s were you come in. We were hoping you could convince one of the adults, Peter, Chris, or Derek, to rent out the Jungle. For whatever reason they like you more than the rest of us, and they listen to you. So what do you think, will you help us?”

Erica was giving him her best puppy dog eyes, the ones Stiles always had a hard time saying no to. Even Cora was trying to give off an earnest look, though she honestly looked more constipated than anything. With both girls staring at him Stiles was beginning to buckle under pressure, he was completely whipped for the female members of the pack, a fact they all knew and constantly used to their advantage.

“Fine! I’ll see what I can do. But, I make no promises. Are you happy now?”

Both girls nodded and grinned, they knew Stiles would find some way to come through for them. “Well if that’s all you need from me I need to being going. Apparently I have some convincing to do.”

With that Stiles waved goodbye and left the coffee shop, heading to his Jeep parked out front. Getting in he pulled out his phone and sent Chris a message that he was on his way. Humming to himself he pulled out of the parking lot and headed uptown.

Chris now lived in an upscale apartment in a newer part of town, somewhere Stiles would never personally go on his own. Stiles was always a little self-conscious in this part of town, his jeep really stood out amongst the newer cars. He pulled into the apartment complex, entering the code to get through the gate, and pulled into one of the designated parking spots Chris had.

Unlike Peter’s apartment, Stiles had actually been invited to Chris’ place and given the codes to get in and everything. Stiles had been really confused at the time but had appreciated the trust, he often went by the apartment to check out the Argent Bestiary. He sometimes spent hours going over it, sometimes asking Chris to elaborate on a section.

Chris always seemed willing to help and never bothered by Stiles’ incessant chatter. It made Stiles feel warm deep down, like he was cared for. It wasn’t a feeling he had felt in a long time, not since the time before his mother got sick. His father tried but often Stiles felt more like the parent than the child, and honestly not even his dad would constantly listen to his rambling.

In fact the only two people who never seemed bothered by it were Chris and Peter, which is probably why Stiles had developed a massive crush on both. He always fell for the unobtainable ones, the ones way out of his league. Now Stiles was feeling depressed, shaking it off as best he could he made his way inside the building. Heading to the elevator he was greeted by the doorman, who by this point recognized and knew Stiles by name.

Waving he patiently waited for the elevator, in no way was he anxiously bouncing his leg and wringing his hands to relieve some tension. Finally it arrived and he hit the button for the twelfth floor, Chris’ apartment was 1203, the second on the right. He made his way to the door and knocked and waited. Time seemed to drag on, seconds becoming minutes, but finally the door swung open to reveal…. a currently shirtless Chris.

Stiles’ brain short circuited at the sight, as it did any time he happened to glance an excessive amount of skin shown by his crushes. Peter was honestly the worst, the man seemed to take his shirt off at a moments notice.

While both men were fit, Chris had more chest hair, blonde and gray and all to inviting in Stiles’ opinion. Unbeknownst to the teen in his mental shut down Chris was eyeing the boy in amusement.

**Seems Peter was right, the boy is attracted to us.**

Chris hadn’t exactly planned to open the door shirtless, he just happened to be changing after his shower when he heard the knock on the door. Guessing it was Stiles he weighed his options, shirt or no shirt. Sure he could have taken the time to put a shirt on, but seeing the boy’s reaction proved he made a good decision in not doing so.

Clearing his throat he gained the teen’s attention, pointedly ignoring the obvious ogling and giving the boy some reprieve from embarrassment. Stiles wanted the ground to swallow him whole, there was no way in hell Chris had not noticed him staring. It seemed that Chris was a kind man and planned to ignore it though.

“Thank you for coming over Stiles. There is something I wanted to go over with you. Please come inside.” Chris stepped out of the way so the boy could make his way in.

Did he move back far enough? Maybe not. Stiles had just enough room to brush past him, his arm moving across the older man’s chest. A mere brush but it had Stiles blushing like mad. Again Chris made nothing of it and just shut the door.

Chris indicated for Stiles to move into the living room and to have a seat. Stiles of course chose the comfy recliner he was sure that Peter had claimed for himself as soon as the man had moved in. The thing is no matter how often Stiles was here he never saw Peter, it seemed they always missed each other.

_I wonder how that is even possible? I never come on a set schedule and it’s always random or spur of the moment. Statistically we should have ran into each other at least once. I mean the man lives here!_

Chris watched in amusement as the gears turned inside Stiles’ head, seems he was pondering something intensely.

“Hey Chris, Peter does live here right? Like you guys don’t have a separate third apartment or house that you hang out at right?”

Chris nodded, slightly confused. “Yes he lives here. No we don’t have a separate place. Though we have been talking about buying a house on or near the preserve. A better place to house werewolves and conduct hunter business. Somewhere more remote, with less people. Why do you ask?”

Stiles doesn’t know why he’s so stunned at the idea of them thinking of buying a house together, anyone with two functioning eyes could see they were in love and devoted to each other. Still a tiny part of Stiles’ heart twinged in pain, it was further proof that they were in a whole other stratosphere than him.

“Uh well I just realized that I’ve never actually seen him here. I mean I’m here at least once a week, statistically I should have seen him.” Chris gave him an odd look, one that Stiles had no idea how to decipher.

“Well I can’t explain that myself but I can reassure you that it’s nothing to be concerned about. Now back to the topic at hand. I could use your help Stiles. As I mentioned earlier Peter and I have been discussing starting a new chapter in our lives and I think I’ve found the perfect place. I haven’t told him because I want it to be a surprise but first I want to make it perfect. That’s where you come in. You get Peter better than most, even me and his family sometimes, so I would like your opinion on the house. I would also like you to create the wards for it, I know you’ve been practicing and that it’s your strongest magic so far. I never want Peter having to worry about a second fire destroying everything he loves again. So will you please help me Stiles?”

Chris’ entire being reeked with an earnest aura, Stiles was honestly choked up at the thought and care the man was putting into this. There was no way he could say no to those bright blue eyes staring at him, he always had a thing for blue eyes.

“Of course I’ll help! I would be glad to. Anything you need, I got you.”

Chris beamed, without pause he dragged the younger man into a hug, he was still shirtless by the way, something Stiles was keenly aware of.

“Thank you so much Stiles! I really appreciate it. If there’s anything I can do for you let me know.”

Stiles, regaining his thoughts when Chris released him, thought for a second. Smiling, just a tiny bit devilishly, Stiles thought of the perfect idea. Two birds with one stone kind of thought.

“Actually there is something I could use your help with. If you don’t mind me asking a favor so early?”

Confused Chris shook his head, “ No problem name it.” Stiles merely grinned, causing a terrible feeling to develop in Chris’ stomach.

**What have I gotten myself into?**


	5. Bonus Petopher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Chapter title says, this is a moment between Chris and Peter. Just a little bonus chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh-ho-ho! Two chapters in one day, what a rebel. But honestly i was very motivated to write this today so here we are. I hope you guys enjoy this little moment between Chris and Peter. Chapter 6 is already in the works so it shouldn't be to long before i finish and post it. Maybe a day or two.

Chris was nursing a shot of whiskey when Peter returned home.

Stiles had just left about ten minutes before, they had spent nearly four hours going over Chris’ plans and then eventually moved on to the favor Stiles had happened to have. In retrospect maybe he shouldn’t have promised that he would help the boy out with whatever he needed.

But in hindsight Stiles would have got his way somehow, probably from the very werewolf that just entered the room. Chris lifted his glass in a salute, acknowledging Peter’s return.

Peter raised an eyebrow at him, Chris was a sight to see with his bare chest, low hanging sweat pants, and whiskey bottle.

“Have a good time darling? Please tell me you weren’t dressed like that when Stiles was here. Poor thing. He must have been drooling the entire time. Then again I can’t blame him. You are delicious.” Peter looked positively gleeful at the idea, not at all sorry for Stiles.

Chris rolled his eyes at the man but motioned for him to come over. Peter happily glided over, positioning himself in Chris’ lap. They sat there like that for moment, just enjoying each other’s company.

It was Chris who broke the silence, “You know Stiles brought up an interesting point earlier.”

“Hmm. And what would that be darling?”

“He noticed that you’re never around when he is. Even thought we might have a entire different place to live. So exactly why are you never around when Stiles comes over? I honestly didn’t notice until he brought it up but it is true. Plus you always appear soon after he’s left. Care to explain?”

Peter squirmed, trying to avoid looking directly at the older man. Chris merely grabbed his chin and turned it towards him. He lifted an eyebrow in question.

Expelling air in annoyance Peter decided to answer, “Its complicated OK. My wolf stills sees this as your territory. And you brought up feelings for Stiles first, so first claim of sorts. So I just decided to give you two privacy. It’s nothing personal against either of you, just a wolf thing. Trust me had I known the boy was camping out at my old apartment I would have gladly spent time with him. But apparently he trusts you more.”

Peter was pouting, Chris happened to love when Peter pouted. The man always put on a air of superiority but that air could not be maintained when pouting.

“Hmm. I don’t think he trusts me any more or less than you, I just happened to invite him, while you being you, kept your place a secret. I’m honestly surprised you never invited him yourself. I would think the big bad wolf would have wanted to get little red alone in his lair.”

Chris laughed as Peter groaned, “Please don’t bring that up. Do you know how many dreams I’ve had of Stiles in that scenario? As cliché as it is my wolf happens to like the idea very much.”

Peter nuzzled against Chris, making sure his scent was spread correctly, when he sniffed a certain scent. Pulling back he narrowed his eyes at Chris, “You’ve been holding out on me dear. You have Stiles’ scent on you! What happened, did he finally realize our feelings?”

Peter was eager to know, they had been hiding their desire for boy for awhile now, well not really hiding it but the boy seemed completely oblivious. Peter couldn’t understand how after all the flirting and innuendos the boy still didn’t get it. Peter has done everything short of thrusting his tongue down the boys throat, which he was constantly tempted to do.

Chris was hardly any better, with his slight touches and words of praise. Which always causes the boy to become flustered and sometimes preen at the attention, it always made the men happy when they saw Stiles’ confidence boosted.

“No I didn’t tell him. I would wait for you before doing that. We just hugged, I just happened to be shirtless so the scent is on me directly. He’s helping me with a project and I got a little excited.”

Now Peter’s curiosity was piqued, he had no idea what project Chris was working on that would involve Stiles and not himself. Had it been anyone else Peter’s tendency for jealousy would have reared its head, him and his wolf tended to guard what was theirs closely.

However it was their boy, as his wolf referred to him, and he was merely curious as to what Chris was up to.

“Anything I should know or be worried about?”

“Not at all love. I think you’ll enjoy being surprised for once.” Peter accepted his answer with out qualm, he would know when the time was right.

Settling back down he once again nuzzled into Chris, and they stayed like that, basking in each other’s warmth and love.


	6. Feelings are overrated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh. I'm not happy with this chapter at all. Honestly it's all over the place. But it's mainly a filler/stepping stone to get to main story. Hopefully by next chapter the confessions will take place and we can get on with OT3. Anyway thanks and for all the kudos and comments. Really means a lot to me.

Stiles was going to have to kill Scott, it was apparently the only option left.

He had told Scott in a moment of weakness that he had feelings for a certain person, or two people specifically. Thank god he only mentioned that they were older and not who they actually were, or Stiles was pretty sure the entire pack would be riding his ass.

Some of them were still upset about the whole Derek debacle. Lydia being the exception that she always was, she was his Queen for a reason. Apparently in a pillow talk moment Scott had told Isaac who had of course at the first opportunity had told Erica.

The very same Erica that was currently blowing up his phone demanding to know who Stiles was in love with. Stiles was dead meat if she actually managed to find him, he had also been secretive about the party venue which was driving both Erica and Cora up the wall.

He planned to tell them soon but he wanted to tweak a few things before the party, which was scheduled to happen in three days. So Stiles could understand why the girls were a little on edge. He decided to pluck up the courage and call Erica, luckily he was in safe place were the she-wolf would never find him.

Dialing her number he waited for her to answer, “Stilinski when I get my hands on you, you are going to regret being born. Do you understand? The party is in three days, and you haven’t even told us if we have a place yet! I swear to God if you ruin this I’m going to let Cora rip you apart slowly.”

“Breathe Catwoman. That’s why I’m calling. I got us the Jungle for Saturday. Right now as we speak some friends of mine are setting up the place, it’s going to be amazing. They should be done by Friday, that’s when I planned to take you and Cora to see it. I told you I would handle getting the venue, and I did. Everything is going to be perfect, it’s going to be an epic party just like you planned. I waited to tell you until I had everything in motion. Even with money and connections, renting out a popular venue is a little more difficult than you would expect. Especially for a party for a bunch of teenagers who they can’t legally sell drinks to. So are we good?”

There was moment of silence, one that had Stiles a bit on edge.

“Oh thank god. I was seriously worried Batman. I thought I was gonna have to let Cora kill you. Which would suck because you are like my best friend. I knew you wouldn’t let us down. I can’t wait to see what you’ve got planned. So now that that little bit a business is taken care of, we can move on to something juicier. A little birdie told me you have the hots for two older men. Care to tell Mama the details?”

Stiles was going to kill Scott, and then just because he could he was going to strangle Isaac with one of his stupid scarfs.

This was exactly why he was trying to keep his feelings on the down low, he hated people prying into his personal life.

“There is nothing to tell. I have a crush. It happens. It will eventually go away. Anyway we should focus on Boyd’s party and not my lack of a love life.”

“Don’t be like that Stiles. Your feelings are valid. You know we only want you to be happy. This is the first time you’ve talked about liking anyone since Lydia. Of course we would want to know who it is.”

“Look I don’t want to talk about it, okay? Anyway I’ll see you Friday. Bye.” With that Stiles hung up. Now he was in a bad mood. Plopping down on the couch he threw his arm over his face and groaned.

Having feelings were the worst in his opinion, especially when they would never be returned. He thought about Peter and Chris, how they made him feel and how they had worked their way past his defenses. He saw Peter as an equal, someone with the same intellect and devious mind. Someone who was also fiercely loyal and would do anything for the ones he called own.

Chris was who he secretly wanted to be, someone respected and the one sought out in times of trouble. The man you could rely on without thought.

That’s who they had become to Stiles, his ideals for himself and for a partner. He knew it wasn’t quite love, more like admiration mixed with lust. But deep down he knew it wouldn’t take long for his tiny bud of feelings to become something more.

Already they were the ones he sought out, not Scott or even his dad. His love for Lydia had stemmed from obsession, from an idea of who she was. He knew better now, his feelings had merely been infatuation, fantasy and illusion. Something he easily overcame when he actually got to know her, became friends and saw beyond the facade she put up and the ideas he projected onto her.

However his feelings for Chris and Peter had developed after getting know them, making it feel more real.

_Ugh. I’m so screwed. Just get over Stilinski. They are happily together, they don’t need some spastic teenager mooning over them._

Deciding the best idea was just to shut his mind down for a bit,Stiles settled down for a nap. He closed his eyes and murmured a small calming spell he’d been practicing. Within minutes he was out like a light.

He slept soundly for a few hours until his magic alerted him that someone was at the door. Eyes snapping open Stiles looked around in confusion, for a second disoriented. He leaped up and looked around, wondering if there was someone already in the apartment. Apparently not because there was a knock at the door, curious as to who it could be Stiles went to investigate.

Only a handful of people knew about this apartment. Stiles checked the peep hole only to find a very grumpy pair of eyebrows looking back at him. Stiles opened the door, figuring Derek was alone, and was surprised to see that Derek had brought some companions along. Frowning at Derek for ruining his hiding place Stiles ushered them in.

He shouldn’t be too surprised Lydia was there or that her lapdogs would follow her. Lapdogs being Jackson and Jordan, named so because they followed her around like puppies and both were doglike supernatural creatures. Stiles had been particularly proud of himself when he came up with that.

“So what brings the mighty Alpha and the Queen of Beacon Hills here this night? Can’t be just to visit little ole me.” Lydia and Derek gave him identical unimpressed looks, Stiles was almost convinced they were related in that moment.

Lydia dropped her purse on the table and sat on the couch, the middle seat so her lapdogs could flank her on both sides. Derek remained standing, staring intently at the teenager. Figuring this was probably were he was going to get an earful Stiles took the recliner. “So what have I done this time? If it’s about the TV I swear that was Kira not me, she totally was alone in that.”

“Stiles this is about the fact that you’ve been pulling away recently. You barely come to pack meetings, you rarely hang out with anyone, seems you spend more time here than at your own house. And now you’ve got Erica so frustrated with you that she taking it out on everyone. So what we want is to know what’s going on? Everyone is worried.” Lydia was always direct, never one to beat around the bush.

“Nothings wrong. I’ve just been working on some things. Ever since the whole witch debacle, I’ve realized my magic and my knowledge on magic is severely lacking. So I’ve been studying. Trying to get better. It takes time though, and a quiet environment. Which the pack doesn’t exactly equate too. And I talked to Erica today, she should be better. There is absolutely nothing to worry about.” Stiles was glad he learned how to lie to werewolves, however he never quite learned how to lie to his more perceptive friends.

Both Lydia and Derek we’re giving him a look that said they saw right past his bullshit.

“Stiles. Does this have anything to do with Peter and Chris? I know Chris asked you to help him with the house. He came to me asking for some things for it. But he said ever since he asked you, you’ve become more distant and listless. Even Peter has said he’s worried, you’ve apparently been avoiding him as well. I don’t know what’s going on but I thought after everything we’ve gone through we were friends. More than friends, my wolf trusts you more than anyone. I know I’m not the best at talking about emotions or whatnot but I thought you would know that you could come to me for anything.” Derek looked hurt and confused.

Stiles didn’t know what to say, he couldn’t just come out and confess his feelings. Lydia apparently had other ideas, “Of course this about them. This idiot has been mooning over them for months. I thought by now you would have came out and told them. Seems I was incorrect. So now instead of being an adult about it you have decided to hide yourself away and mope. Honestly I expected better of you Stiles. What happened to the boy who tirelessly pursued me? If you could put that much effort into the shallow feelings you had for me, how are you not going all out for the two people you honestly love?”

Stiles felt like he had been stabbed in the heart, Lydia was repeating everything he had told himself. He was usually a go getter, but the idea of putting his heart on the line and having the possibility of it being crushed by two of the people he cared about most was too much. He couldn’t bear the idea. He would keep his feelings locked away to maintain the relationships he already had.

“Look it’s nothing guys. A minor crush that will pass in time. I’m not going to ruin my friendship with them over some silly crush. They are grown men, in a happy relationship about to start a new chapter in their lives. They don’t need some spastic kid to mess that up. It would never workout.”

Derek appeared shocked while Lydia looked annoyed, however it was an unlikely source that spoke up.

“Bullshit Stilinski. Your just to chicken shit to try. Their relationship or age is just an excuse your using to protect yourself. I know you. You think if you don’t try then nothing will change, but shit is changing. And it’s mostly you whose doing it, you’re the one changing your relationship with them by pulling away and being distant. It’s you who is going to wreck everything if you keep this up.” Stiles was shocked by Jackson’s speech.

While Jackson and Stiles had always had an antagonistic relationship, things had slightly changed after the whole Kanima debacle. Stiles had been one of the first people to accept Jackson into the pack, never bringing up how he had been used or judging him for his actions. Jackson had appreciated it, toning down his macho facade and actually acting like a normal decent person.

Of course Lydia and Jordan has been a big part in his change as well. Turns out knowing people love you unconditionally really opens your eyes.

Stiles closed his eyes and thought, Jackson was right, hiding wasn’t going to help with anything. Breathing deeply, Stiles nodded. “Okay. You guys are right. Its time to stop running away.”

Lydia looked pleased, standing up she dusted of her skirt grabbed her purse and started towards the door. As if on cue her lapdogs followed. “I expect details once you’ve gone through with it. And Stiles, don’t wait to long. Given enough time you’ll only talk yourself out of it.” And with that she was gone.

Derek had remained frozen where he was, apparently still try to process the information. “Peter and Chris? I mean I guess I see it now that its been pointed out, but still. I wish you could have confided in me, I would have understood. I’ll support you, and if either of them hurt you I’ll personally beat them half to death.”

Derek awkwardly scratched the back of his head, looking at Stiles sheepishly. Stiles laughed and hugged the gruff man, “You know Derek, I think my life would have been easier if you were the one I had fell in love with. But I also think I wouldn’t change us being friends for anything. But thanks, I appreciate everything. You’re a good friend, and a great Alpha.”

Derek hugged the boy back and ruffled his hair affectionately. “It will all work out Stiles, just have faith. Anyway how could they resist you? I mean who wouldn’t be lucky to have you?”

Stiles patted Derek’s back before letting go, “Thanks again Sourwolf. Anyway you should probably go. I’ve got some things to work on and I’m sure you probably have some all important Alpha business to attend to anyway.” Derek seemed to hesitate but eventually nodded. Stiles collapsed into the recliner when Derek left, mentally exhausted.

Apparently his life was about to get a whole lot more complicated.


	7. Party Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo new chapter! Things are on track now my friends, finally getting to the good stuff. Any way enjoy this offering and please forgive me. As always thanks for the support, it means so much.

Music blasted all around, fueling the bodies dancing around. All in all the party was going great, Stiles spotted the birthday boy in the middle of the dance floor sandwiched between his girlfriends.

With a little convincing Stiles had even got some wolfsbane infused vodka for the wolves. Erica and Cora had both been pleased with his preparations, so much Cora had even graced him a half smile. Stiles was relaxing in one of the booths, sipping on some fruity cocktail he had convinced Derek to buy him. Everything was perfect, his friends were having a great time and Stiles was finally able to relax.

He watched as Lydia, Allison, Malia, and Kira dances together, their faces lit up in joy, just enjoying themselves. Hell even Sourwolf was on the dance floor, Braeden leading him through club dancing. Stiles was content to just watch, he was really only preferred to dance alone.

Scott and Isaac were at the bar chatting with some rando from school, Stiles was pretty sure it was an underclassman. Jackson and Jordan were enjoying their alone time by making out in a booth across from Stiles, which was tempting Stiles to play a prank but he reframed from doing so. Stiles knew Peter and Chris were around somewhere but hadn’t seen them since everyone arrived.

Chris had declared himself chaperone and dragged Peter along as well. Stiles was sure it probably was just an excuse, but who knew, Chris was pretty strict. Stiles was still surprised that he allowed Allison to see both Scott and Isaac, had even had them over for family dinners. Seemed Peter was influencing him to be more laid back.

Stiles was pondering another drink when someone dropped into the booth with him, looking across he was pleased to see Danny.

“Hey you made it. You mentioned you might have plans and wasn’t sure you could. Boyfriend cancel or decide to come along?”

Danny made a face, “Neither. We broke up. Seems like he’s been cheating, with some twink from Baker High. Caught them this morning. Ugh, why can’t I just find a decent guy. Anyway decided to let off some steam and enjoy myself, maybe find someone for a quick rebound.”

Stiles winced in sympathy, Danny seemed to have a run of bad luck with guys lately. “Damn. Sounds rough Danny, but I’m sure you’ll find the right guy eventually. You’re young, hot, and now single, you could have your pick of any guy. Let loose have some fun, that’s what parties are for.”

Danny nodded, waving as he left, heading for the dance floor. Stiles was once again alone, seems everybody was having a good time. Stiles’ attention was drawn to the dance floor where to his surprise he found Chris and Peter dancing, their bodies moving in time with each other and the music. Stiles was captivated by the sight, a longing began deep inside, threatening to choke him.

_I need some fresh air._

Stiles downed his drink and got up, heading for the side door. Slipping from the building into the alley Stiles looked around, making sure he was alone, before bracing himself against the wall and sliding to the ground. Taking deep breathes he calmed himself, his anxiety waning with each breath. Minutes passed and Stiles debated about just heading home, no one would miss him, they were all to engrossed in each other.

Sometimes on days like this Stiles felt unbearably lonely, like he was invisible to the entire world. All he wanted was for someone to see him, to want to be beside him. Making up his mind he headed towards his Jeep, he had arrived alone so he wasn’t responsible for getting anyone home, when he noticed a figure approaching him. Deciding to ignore them he proceeded onward, he had just reached his car when a hand gripped his shoulder.

He turned around to find Chris staring at him, obviously worried. “Where are you going? Are you alright? Did something happen?” The questions were rapid fire, causing Stiles to blink and try to process.

“Uh. Yeah everything is fine, nothing happened. I just wasn’t feeling well and decided to go home.” Chris looked concerned but let Stiles go, backing up and staring at him. He seemed about to say something when another figure popped up, no surprise it was Peter.

“Going somewhere darling? The party is still going, seems an awful shame to plan the whole thing then leave halfway through. You haven’t even graced me with a dance, something I can not abide by. Come on now, back inside we go.” Not bothering to wait for a response Peter grabs Stiles and drags him back towards the club.

Stiles doesn’t even bother struggling, knowing it would be useless against the wolf’s strength. Chris follows behind them, somewhat amused by Stiles being manhandled. As soon as they reenter Peter drags him to the middle of the dance floor. Stiles is immediately uncomfortable, with dancing and particularly with dancing with Peter.

“Peter I don’t dance man. Its not my thing, so maybe you just find someone else, okay?” Stiles is nervously twisting his hands, his anxiety showing through. Peter’s face softens, he grips the boy’s hands and pulls him against his chest, bringing the boy’s arms around his neck. He places his own hands around the boy’s waist, and gently start to sway.

“Look your dancing. Nothing to hard, not all dancing has to be gyrating bodies and flying limbs. Sometimes its just a moment between two people, a simple sway of two bodies together.” Stiles smiled at the cheesiness of it, but continued to sway along.

“You know this dance really doesn’t fit this song. I don’t think clubs were really made for slow dancing.”

“Hmm. Well we could always speed things up a little. Try to copy that lovely couple of there. Seems like they mistook the dance floor for their bedroom.” Stiles looked at the couple Peter was talking about and snorted, the girl had her hand down the guys pants and he was busy sucking on her neck. Stiles squinted at them, some seemed vaguely familiar about the couple.

“Holy shit that’s Derek and Braeden! Seems Derek is learning to let loose after all. I can’t wait to use this against him later.” Stiles was now relaxed, Peter’s distraction worked. Eventually the song changed, one with even more bass, and Stiles tried to pull away.

Peter had different ideas however, he kept his grip on Stiles with one hand and made a come here motion to someone over the boy’s shoulder. Stiles just gave him a perplexed look but stayed still. He jumped when he felt another body move behind him, sandwiching him between it and Peter. He glanced over his shoulder to see Chris behind him, the man merely raised an eyebrow and placed his hands over Peters around Stiles’ waist.

“What are you guys doing? If you want to dance together I can move.” Peter made his ‘Are you really this stupid’ face, while Chris ignored him. Slowly Chris began to move them to the beat, pushing Stiles into Peter before pulling him back towards himself. Eventually they had a rhythm built up, Peter and Chris taking the lead while Stiles followed along.

At some point one or both men started the grinding, something Stiles was sure was not supposed to happen to him. In no universe was he supposed to be the guy sandwiched between to hot older men, grinding to some remix of Cardi B. Yet here he was, it was a surreal moment to say the least.

He was startled when a hand slipped under his shirt, caressing over his stomach, causing him to shiver at the touch. The hands kept roaming, their bodies kept rubbing against each other, it was becoming overwhelming for Stiles. He hadn’t been touched so much in a long time, and never in this way.

A moan escaped when Peter slotted a leg between his, the friction against his half hard dick amazing. Suddenly he was spun until Peter was behind him, while Chris was now in front. Chris’s gaze was heavy, eyes half-lidded as he looked at the boy. Stiles, embolden by the look, wrapped his arms around the man’s neck. They stared at each other for a moment, Stiles nervously licking his lips, until they both broke and surged into the kiss.

It was heaven, all the tension that both of them had been holding onto releasing into passion as their lips touched. Chris guided the obviously less experienced man, lips soft but firm, tilting the others head for better access. All the while Peter watched, hands still dancing across the lithe body pressed against his. Deciding to get in on the action Peter began working on Stiles’ neck, determined to leave a mark that would last.

Stiles was a piece of clay beneath their hands, going wherever they moved him, letting them have their way. Eventually Peter deemed it time to go, dragging the boy from the dance floor and out into the parking lot. Stiles, a tiny bit disoriented from the make out session and the groping, was bewildered at the sudden change.

“Where are we going?”

“Home dear boy. Where I can finally have my way with you.” Chris cleared his throat from behind them, “I think you mean we. Or do you plan to leave me out?”

“If you don’t hurry I just might. Now both of you get in the car, Chris you drive.” With that he pushed Stiles into the backseat of Chris’s SUV, following close behind.

As soon as the door was closed Peter was on him, pushing him down into the seat, his body blanketing the boys. He licked into the boy’s mouth, grinding down as he did so. Stiles moaned, beyond turned on at this point, hips thrusting up to meet Peter’s. He barely even registered when the car began moving, to caught up in Peter’s ministrations. Peter eventually moved from his mouth to his neck, mouthing over the bruise he had already made earlier, down his chest.

It was at this point Stiles realized Peter had at some point removed his shirt, something he probably should have noticed earlier. He gasped as Peter’s mouth closed over a nipple, tongue flicking back and forth, each motion causing the boy to squirm. Peter only stopped his torture when the car came to stop, letting the boy up he opened the back door and pulled Stiles out.

Chris was already out and heading to the private elevator at the back of the parking garage. They all managed to keep their hands to themselves in the elevator and soon they were in the apartment. Stiles was certain as soon as the door shut he was going to be devoured, however both men turned to look at him seriously.

“Now’s your chance Stiles, if you want this to continue or to stop you have to let us know. Before we go any further we have to have your consent. I know Peter was a little forceful in the car but we would never do anything you didn’t want. So what do you say Stiles?” They stared at him intently, waiting for his answer.

Stiles was overwhelmed, this was a moment he had dreamed of but never thought would actually happened. But he already knew the answer, he just had to get up his courage.

_Looks like fate is in my hands now._


End file.
